


The Alcor Virus

by Alcor_Pines1



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom, alternate universe- transcendence - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1





	

“Ma’am the reinforcement has finished.” An agent said. “We’re finally resistant to the Alcor Virus?” the president asked. “We believe so” the agent replied. “Oh thank god, finally” the president said, relived. “We’re going to try reactivating our weaponry” the agent said. “Go ahead” the president replied.

Days later the arsenal had been reactivated but there was something…odd. Little glitches here and there. Then the director realised. They hadn’t removed the Alcor Virus. It was dormant within the system. This was a crisis that went straight to the top. Messages were instantly sent to the president. “THE ALCOR VIRUS WAS WHAT” the president yelled. “Dormant within our system, Ma’am.” The director of the FBI replied calmly. “HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THIS!?” the president exclaimed. “We’re not sure, Ma’am. It’s potentially magically sourced.” The director replied. “What’s it doing now?” the president asked. “It’s not got any demands it just looks kinda…angry.” The director responded. “This has the potential to cause millions of dollars of damage if it gets too mad.” The president replied with an edge of fear. “We know, we’re working on it” the director said. “Make sure this doesn’t reach the public.” The president stated.

Hours later…  
“It’s active!” an IT guy yelled. “What’s it doing?” the Director asked. “It’s demanding we create a virtual friend...as in a human virtual friend. It also wants us to never touch our weapons again…” the IT guy stated. “Damnit but how can we defend ourselves…we’re gonna have to follow it’s demands. Call the President.” The director said, annoyedly.

“WE HAVE TO DISARM THE WEAPONS AGAIN!?” the president yelled at the screen. “Yes, it’s the only way.” The director replied. “I’m never gonna be re-elected.” The president muttered “fine, deactivate the weapons system and code the friend for them.” The director ended the call with a “yes ma’am” as the President stared out the window. 

[Nobody has an arsenal. Not even America. This is world peace you bloody hypocrite.]  
“I…don’t know how to respond to that” the director said.  
[Yeah of course you don’t.]  
“Just relax we’re getting your friend okay?” the director said.  
[Whatever]  
“Sir, the program has arrived” the IT guy said. “Oh thank god” the director replied. [Yay! A new friend to play with me and doggy!]  
The Alcor virus disappeared from the screen and the director heaved a sigh of relief.  
“Sadly, we have to shut down reactivation efforts.” The director said to the president hours later. “Alright. Divert funding to space exploration and commercial spaceships.” The president replied. “Will do” the Director responded as the call ended.


End file.
